the weeping maiden
by yumary-chan 27
Summary: Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 27 años y vivo con mi esposo y mis dos hijos Samuel y Mitsuky. Como a casi todos los niños, a los míos les fascina las historia de fantasma. Como todos los padres deseo decirles: "Los fantasmas no existen", pero no puedo hacerlo.-deseas verlo?-por supuesto abuela y no me rendiré hasta hacerlo-y porque quieres verlo?-quiero preguntarle por que llorra.


**Que onda mis bellos lectores como se la pasan? ^^**

**Aquí**** Yumary-chan despues de estar ausente por... NUEVE MESES! (Soy una maldita descuidada) esta aquí reportándose otra vez a sus labores de escritora con un pequeño fic, una pequeña adaptación de uno de mis cuentos favoritos La Doncella que llora, Dedicado a Jumbbie Hanna y a mis Lindos gemelos Yamitsu y Yamotso higurashi ^^**

**Bueno y sin mas los dejo con esto.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece no merezco semejante joya es de su actual propietario Atsushi Ohkubo-sama que los bendiga siempre, tampoco la doncella que llora es mio es de Robert Swindells.**

**Solo el personaje de Yuma me pertenece**

***.* Que lo disfruten y a leer*.***

* * *

_THE WEEPING MAIDEN_

**Maka prov.**

Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 27 años y vivo con mi esposo y mis dos hijos Samuel y Mitsuky. Como a casi todos los niños, a los míos les fascina las historia de fantasma. Como todos los padres deseo decirles: "Los fantasmas no existen", pero no puedo hacerlo, por algo que sucedió cuando tenía 9 años, ocurrió en la casa de mi abuela en Death City.

***Hace 18 años***

La casa de mi abuela era una enorme casona situada en una avenida sombreada de arboles en una zona que había sido elegante en otra época. Mi abuela Samantha no disponía de toda la casa; era demasiado grande para ella, aunque había pertenecido a su padre y a su abuelo. Vivía en la parte superior que incluía unos oscuros áticos que nunca se utilizaban; una pareja de ancianos de apellido Evans alquilaban el piso inferior y tenía el uso del sótano. Me agradaba mucho visitar a mi abuela Samantha, porque me mimaba y porque había grandes habitaciones para explorar, oscuros pasillos y enormes alacenas en las que podía ocultarme. Se me permitía ir a donde gustara excepto al piso inferior que llevaba al apartamento de los Evans. Casi nunca los veíamos, pues utilizábamos escaleras diferentes y ellos pasaban mucho tiempo de viaje. Era una casa maravillosa por muchas razones, pero lo mejor era el fantasma y de eso les hablare.

El fantasma era conocido The Weeping Maiden, era una chica que llevaba un antigua traje de maid y obviamente siempre estaba llorando. Yo nunca le había visto, pero creía en ella porque mi abuela la había visto miles de veces, y también mi abuelo antes de morir. Mi madre me había dicho que jamás la había visto, aunque creció en aquella casa, pero yo nunca le creí. Supongo que pensó que yo me asustaría si supiera que la casa de mi abuela estaba hechizada, mas no era así. Los fantasmas nunca hacen daño; son los atrás personas quienes lo hacen.

En todo caso en el otoño cuando yo tenía 9 años, mis padres debieron ausentarse por unos meses y me enviaron a casa de mi abuela. Era la visita más larga que había hecho estaba de vacaciones y los Evans salieron por ese meses a Londres a visitar a uno de sus hijos, escuche por ahí que era un músico muy famoso e iban a uno de sus conciertos, pero bueno eso no es de importancia ahora, así que me sentía realmente feliz no tenía que ir a la escuela y disponía de 3 meses para escudriñar la casa y buscar al fantasma. El día de mi llegada me acerque a mi abuela y le pregunte:

-abuela tú crees que pueda ver al fantasma?-

-deseas verlo?-

-por supuesto abuela y no me rendiré hasta hacerlo- le respondí con entusiasmo.

-y porque quieres verlo?-

-quiero preguntarle por que llora- le conteste; la vuela negó con la cabeza.

-eres una niña extraña Maka. Animada, bonita, valiente, inteligente, te metes todo el día a leer todos los libros que encuentras, pero ciertamente extraña-

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que viera al fantasma. Dos semanas y dos días para ser exacta. Todos los días patrullaba los rellanos oscuros, rondaba las grandes y frías habitaciones, con los muebles cubiertos de enormes sabanas blancas que hacían que las mesas y las camas parecieran temibles y algo amenazantes. Abría alacenas cuyas puertas chirriaban, y apartaba grandes cortinas tras de las cuales parecía que alguien se ocultaba. Lo único que no hice fue subir por la estrecha y vieja escalera que llevaba al ático. Esta escalera era oscura y de caracol; habían permanecido vacías por tantos años que varias generaciones de arañas habían tejido sus redes de un lado a otro de la escalera, aunque no se que podrían haber atrapado en ellas: hacia demasiado frio para los insectos. En todo caso, no subí porque no me agradaba la idea de atravesar aquellas telarañas empolvadas y antiguas, algunas de las cuales tenían que haber sido tejidas por arañas muertas años antes.

Un día, a la caída de la tarde, cuando comenzaba a oscurecer, yo estaba recorriendo que llevaba a las escaleras del ático cuando oí sollozar a alguien. Me detuve, contuve el aliento y escuche, allí estaba apenas perceptible pero definitivamente real. Permanecí absolutamente inmóvil; mi corazón latía con fuerza y experimente una extraña sensación que me subía por el cuello y la cabeza. Durante años había ansiado en encontrar al fantasma, pero ahora que había llegado el momento, estaba atemorizada. Quizás nunca lo había creído realmente. No lo sé. Lo único que puedo decir es que permanecí escuchando allí durante un lardo tiempo antes de reunís el valor suficiente para avanzar de puntillas por la penumbra cubierta de telarañas.

Se encontraba a medio camino, sentada, inclinada, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Además de eso, el maid blanco y negro que llevaba no era como yo lo habría imaginado en un fantasma. Esperaba aun a mujer adulta, pero era una chica débil y pequeña, con muñecas y tobillos como los de un niño. No podía imaginar cómo se las había arreglado con los duros trabajos que tenía que realizar en aquella época. La pobre criatura rea tan frágil y sollozaba de tal manera que la compasión venció el miedo y le dije:

-que ocurre, señorita? Puedo ayudarla en algo?-

Al hablar, cesaron los sollozos; el fantasma levanto la vista, y me miro a través de sus ojos azul pálido enrojecidos e inflamados. No hablo pero oí un débil y ronco susurro en mi mente:

-eres tú. Tu. Por fin-

-qu-que?-como paso eso como la escuche en mi mente, me quede nuevamente inmóvil, volví a preguntar.

-cu-cuál es tu nombre?-

Una débil sonrisa cruzo por el rostro del fantasma y con una ahogada suave y dulce vos me dijo:

-me llamo Chrona-

Se levanto sin hacer ruido. Me invito a seguirla con su pálida mano, y luego se volvió y subió las escaleras que no crujieron a su paso. Las telarañas permanecían intactas y ellas eran la única prueba que tenia de que la joven no estaba viva.

La seguí, haciendo crujir las escaleras; las telarañas se extendían y se rompían, pero no le di importancia a eso. Estaba como en una especie de trance, creo. No sentía temor, solo curiosidad. Mientras subía hice la pregunta que deseaba, pero no con mi voz. Le pregunte mentalmente:

-porque lloras?- y la voz que había oído antes me respondió:

-te lo diré, sígueme-

La habitación era muy pequeña, y no contenía nada excepto un deteriorado sofá de cuero negro. Hacia frio, y la única luz que había la proporcionaba una ventana resquebrajada y polvorienta situada en el tejado. A través de ella vi el cielo que se oscurecía; sabia que él te ya estaba preparado y que la abuela me estaba esperando.

Sin hablar Chrona me indico que tenía que tomar asiento. Allí estábamos, Chrona y yo sentadas en un sofá en un pequeño ático, a las 4:30 de una triste tarde de octubre. Yo no experimentaba ningún temor. Como dije antes, creo que me encontraba en una especie de trance. Mientras la contemplaba, dirigió su mirada a su regazo, donde tenía las pálidas y delgadas manos juntas, y me disponía a decir que ella me había contado su historia, pero eso no es verdad. En realidad, no pronuncio una sola palabra más, pero el terrible relato se desplego ante mí como si asistiera a una obra de teatro.

*****_**Flash Back**_*****

**Death City**

**1914**

Chrona contaba con 15 años de edad. Tenía dos hermanos y tres hermanas, todos menores que ella, que vivían con sus padres en una lejana aldea. A Chrona la habían enviado a trabajar en aquella casa porque su familia era pobre y necesitaba dinero. Llevaba cerca de un año allí, y compartía aquella diminuta habitación con otra sirvienta, una joven llamada Yuma. Chrona tenía nostalgia de su hogar y el trabajo era muy duro, pero Yuma era buena amiga, y también había otra persona: Kid el mensajero de la familia que venía todos los viernes en la mañana con la correspondencia y se había enamorado de Chrona. En algunas ocasiones, cuando estaba ocupada en otro lugar, Chrona conversaba con él durante unos minutos en la puerta de la cocina, y aguardaba ansiosa el día de su salida, el martes por la tarde, cuando se encontraban en secreto u paseaban por el parque. En secreto, pues si alguien sorprendía a una maid paseando con un muchacho, podrían despedirla sin recomendaciones, y jamás hallaría otro empleo. Tanto Kid como Chrona conocían a otras jóvenes que habían sido obligadas a refugiarse en un hospicio o a vivir en la calle por haber perdido su empleo de esta manera.

Los patrones de Chrona, la familia a quien pertenecía la casa, eran de apellido Berardi. Tenían un hijo un apuesto joven de 20 años llamado Hero, que prestaba servicio en el ejército y a menudo se encontraba lejos de casa. Los Berardi era buenos patrones, estrictos pero justos, y la señora Azusa, el ama de llaves, le había dicho a Chrona que tenia suerte de encontrar aquel empleo. Cuando se sentía triste, Chrona recordaba sus palabras.

Fue en agosto de aquel año cuando estallo la Primera Guerra Mundial, y todo cambio. La guerra es algo terrible desde luego, todos lo sabemos, pero en 1914 causo una gran conmoción. La estabilidad es maravillosa, pero se torna monótona, y la gente acoge gustosa todo lo que rompe la rutina e introduce cierta variedad en su vida. Día tras días, durante el verano, aparecían en los diarios las atrocidades cometidas por los alemanes, y los jóvenes se apresuraban a alistarse en el ejército. Banderas de colores florecían en sucias callejuelas y el cálido aire del verano resonaba con la música de las bandas marciales.

El joven Hero Berardi- el teniente Berardi- compartía aquel ambiente festivo, y su regimiento de preparaba para embarcarse, aunque sus padres experimentaban sentimientos encontrados. Una cosa es permanecer a un prestigioso regimiento en tiempos de paz y otra cosa es ver que su hijo se marcha a la guerra. La gente muere en las batallas, y los jóvenes oficiales son especialmente vulnerables. Sin embargo, los Berardi eran patriotas que conocían su deber, por ello dejaron de lado su ansiedad y se pusieron a despedir a su hijo de la mejor manera posible.

Había una fiesta maravillosa, con más de 100 invitados, la víspera del día en el que el regimiento zarpara hacia Francia. La semana anterior, todos los sirvientes estuvieron dedicados a limpiar, bruñir, y asear. Como todos, Chrona trabajaba desde el amanecer hasta bien entrada la noche. Su día de perimo fue cancelado, y mientras realizaba sus duros trabajos, se consolaba pensando en los minutos que pasaría con Kid el viernes. Pero había algo que no sabía:

Cundo llegara el viernes Kid también sería un soldado.

_***fin del flash back***_

En el momento en el que hubo una pausa, una ruptura en la representación, visión o lo que fuese aquello que yo experimentaba. Se desvaneció el 1914 y me encontraba en el ático, sobre el sofá, contemplando a la frágil Chrona que se cubría el rostro con las manos y sollozaba suavemente. Parecía como si hubiera transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero la luz era la misma, y no oí ninguna voz que llamara. Sentía una gran ternura por ella a quien no podía ya considerar como un "fantasma", me incline para tocar su hombro.

-no estás sola yo estoy aquí- le dije.

Pero cuando extendí la mano, paso a través de ella, al no encontrar algo en que apoyarse. Era como si hubiera intentado tocar el arco iris.

Después de un rato, cesaron los sollozos y la chica prosiguió con su narración

Casi no pudo ver a Kid ese viernes. Cuando paso tarareando al lado de la casa con su bolso lleno de cartas, Chrona estaba arrodillada frente a la chimenea en una remota habitación, fregando el piso con grafito. Sabía que era la hora en que solía venir, pero era el día de la fiesta y la habitación todavía no estaba preparada. Le dolió el corazón, pero no se atrevió a abandonar su tarea. Se había resignado a no verlo, cuando entro Yuma de puntillas, sonriendo.

-ya viene-susurro-oí el tarareo y sus botas en la grava, como la de los soldados marchando. No deseas verlo?

-oh, Yuma!-exclamo-sabes que sí, pero…

-entonces apresúrate, tonta, o se habrá marchado. Yo terminare con esto.

Cuanto corrió! Se escabullo por el rellano, rezando por no encontrarse con Azusa, Masamune o alguien que pudiera detenerla o enviarla a hacer algo. Voló escaleras abajo, y llego a la puerta de la cocina en el momento el que la señora Marie la cerraba sobre el rostro de su novio.

-oh, señora-exclamo-un minuto, por favor, solo un minuto.

Lo dijo con una mirada tan ansiosa, y la señora Marie era de tan buen corazón, que obtuvo aquel minuto, que habría de ser mucho más importante de lo que hubiera creído.

-tengo algo que decirte- dijo el azabache, y ella supo de inmediato de que se trataba-me aliste en el ejercito. Salimos por la mañana a Londres.

-porque lo hiciste, Kid?- pregunto con lagrimas es sus ojos-pensé que me amabas

-oh, sí, mi brujita- era el apodo que le había puesto-en verdad te amo eres lo mas simétrico e importante en mi vida. Solo que necesitan a todos los hombres disponibles, y todos se marchan. No puedo pasar la guerra como ayudante de la pescadería mientras lo otros muchachos…

-Mueren?

-combaten. Combaten por mí, Chrona. No lo comprendes, verdad?

Ella comprendió.

-encontrémonos-rogo el ambarino-después del trabajo. Solo Dios sabe cuándo podremos volver a vernos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza

-no lo sé, Kid. Hay una gran fiesta esta noche. Cien invitados. No sé si podre escapar.

Has trabajado toda la semana, Chrona. Diles que tu novio se marcha a la guerra y de seguro te permitirán salir.

-no es tan sencillo. Ni siquiera saben que tengo novio. Lo intentare; es todo lo que puedo decirte.-

-nos veremos allí, Chrona. A las siete y cinco, en nuestro árbol.

Lleno de confianza. Seguro. Se despidieron. Hasta la noche.

Ella se dirigió de inmediato a la señora Azusa para solicitar el permiso. Una hora. Media hora. Por favor. El ama de llaves, dubitativa, le consulto a Masamune, quien se lo menciono a señor, y él a la señora, quien dijo que no. "Hoy es un día especial", manifestó, preocupada por su hijo. "Es imposible desde luego".

Su patrona no era mujer cruel. Su negativa obedecía en parte a que la joven, Chrona, había estado viendo a un muchacho a escondidas, pero también a que como madre, deseaba que aquella noche, todo resultara perfecto; podría ser, Dios no lo quisiera, la última fiesta de su hijo.

_Hero tuvo su despedida, pero Kid, no._

Y Chrona? Realizo sus deberes de la mejor manera posible y guardo sus sentimientos para sí. Que mas podía hacer? Pero no lo olvido. Es una de esas cosas inolvidables, que se quedan en nuestro interior y se enconan lentamente, hasta infestar el más dulce carácter. Eso sucedió con Chrona.

Y como llegue a saber todo esto? No lo sé. Como ya lo dije, ella no hablo, y nunca abandonamos el sofá. Permanecí allí sentada mientras las escenas se desarrollaban ante mis ojos y escuchaba las voces en mi mente. Creía saber lo que había experimentado Chrona hace tantos años antes. Mientras contemplaba los acontecimientos de su triste y corta vida, creo que parte de mi se convirtió en Chrona, pues me eche a llorar cuando Kid se marcho.

Luego de una interrupción, la historia se había detenido, quizás a causa de mi llanto, y no se había reanudado cuando oí la voz de mi abuela. Mire a Chrona.

-lo siento-suspire-debo marcharme ahora-vi la débil sonrisa que había contemplado antes en la escalera y oí su voz:

-mañana?-me pregunto. Asentí.

-mañana-prometí.

Ya terminando de bajar las escaleras me dirigí de inmediato al salón.

-donde has estado?-exclamo mi abuela cuando entre al salón-mira como estas!

Me mire en el espejo colocado encima de la chimenea, y vi que mi falda y mi suéter estaban grises de polvo, y tenía un velo de telarañas en el cabello. Le dije que había subido al ático; movió la cabeza y me envió a lavarme y mudarme de ropa.

Cuando regrese me dijo:

-pero que haces allá arriba, Maka?-

Tome un sorbo de té y la mire:

-estaba conversando con The Weeping Maiden-respondí-Se llama Chrona y trabajaba en esta casa.

La abuela sonrió.

-verdad? Y le preguntaste por que llora?-

-si

-y que te respondió?

Supe, por la forma en que me hablaba, que no me creía. Pensó que se trataba de un juego, y había decidido participar en él.

-no me lo ha dicho todavía-le conteste-pero su vida fue muy triste. Tenía solo quince años, debía trabajar como una esclava y casi nunca veía a su familia.

-la vida de los sirvientes era muy dura en aquella época, Maka. Y que más te dijo?

-estaba enamorada de un muchacho llamado Kid, pero él se marcho a la guerra y ella ni siquiera pudo despedirlo, por la fiesta de Hero. Hero también partía a la guerra, comprendes?

La abuela me miro. Sus ojos tenían una extraña expresión.

-Hero?-pregunto- que era Hero, Maka?-

-Hero Berardi, abuela. Su familia vivía en esta casa, y su esposa Elizabeth.

Asintió.

-lo se Hero y Elizabeth eran mis padres, tus bisabuelos Maka, pero no sabía que conocieras tantos detalles de tus antepasados. Tu madre te ha hablado de ellos?

Negué con la cabeza.

-no abuela fue Chrona. Yo no sabía que eran mis antepasados. Creo que algo terrible va a suceder.

La abuela frunció el seño.

-que quieres decir con eso?

-bueno, Kid partió, y Chrona estaba muy enojada, pero no seguiría llorando por eso, verdad? Algo peor debió de haber ocurrido. Quizás nunca regreso.

La abuela me miraba de una forma muy extraña.

-Maka-me dijo con suavidad- sé que muchos niños tienen una imaginación muy desarrollada, pero la tuya es asombrosa. Es prodigiosa, me aterra. Te importaría que cambiáramos de tema?

En realidad yo no deseaba hacerlo, porque pensaba continuamente en Chrona y en su relato inconcluso, pero comencé a hablar de la escuela, de mis amigos y cosas hasta que terminamos de tomar el té. Todo este tiempo sentía que mi abuela estaba pensando en otra cosa. No deseaba inquietarla; sabia que pensaba en Chrona y Kid, en Hero, en una época anterior a su nacimiento. Pienso que ella sabía que yo no estaba jugando; pero tal vez deseaba que fuera un juego.

En cuanto a mí, aguardaba con impaciencia el siguiente día.

* * *

**y bueno que les pareció? espero que le haya gustado y muy pronto le daré la continuación, pero primero me concentrare en "Si yo fuera un chico" mi fic principal en petición de mi queridisima Julliard Evan's Everdeen adoro a esa chica y que no se preocupe que ya lo seguiré.**

**Aquí**** me despido y nos leemos pronto.**

**Y recuerden que el alimento de los autores son los reviews, así que no se olviden mandar uno ok? ;D**

**Y también recuerden que cuando los cañones sean apagados, los rifles silenciados y los hermanos se reúnan, el T-Rex siempre se comerá al Unicornio. :3**

**Yumary-chan se larga!**

**Ja-Ne! (/òwó)/**


End file.
